The Alphabet For Ryoma Echizen
by OhSoYana
Summary: This is my first fiction and I am not good with summaries. :


Me: Hi! It's Diana!

Sakuno: Diana- chan is a bit new so she doesn't know how to do stuff here. She's mostly oooohhhss and aaaahhhhssss. So please have a bit of mercy.

Ryoma: And she doesn't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. How can she? The only thing she knows how to do is stick people; it doesn't even look much of the people.

Me: Well, thank you for stating the obvious! Oh well! Have mercy!

~ FallenAngel2098 ~

**Abashed**

I swear, sometimes I just glance at her face and it looks like the color of my racquet! Red! And I mean yes, it does look cute and it flatters me that I'm the only one who can make her react like that but come on! I never wanted to have tomato-faced girlfriend!

**Bad-tempered**

Let me tell you, some time when she was undergoing pregnancy, I did not understand her one bit! How can a woman be all smiles the first second then turn to a mixture of senpai Kawamura (in burning mode) and senpai Fuji(damn, sadist)? It was confusing, that's what it was!

**Cakewalk**

Show me one guy who says proposing was easy? Because when I did it I was sweating bullets and I was stuttering! Yes, me! Echizen Ryoma, stuttered! I'm turning just like her by the second…

**Dense**

If there's one thing she can win at, it's being dense. She wins it with no sweat at all and I think she's gonna win it without even realizing!

**Exceptional**

She's average looking but she is the only one who had the courage to shout and blame me! I was surprised at that time, who knew wobbly-hips Ryuuzaki can have the bravery to blame me in something Horio did? I tell you she's exceptional and she's the only one who can do that.

**Fearless**

This word is what she is. I remember when they thought there really is a bear in the storage room. I almost killed Horio for using her as a human shield. Well, Come to think of it I guess I didn't exactly kill Horio just injured him. A bit.

**God Given Blessing**

I may be exaggerating here but yeah she is a Kami-sama given blessing ang guess what? She is also in her 6th month of giving me the second gift of love from her. Ain't she wonderful?

**Hentai**

I can't help it okay? I just turn into one whenever I see her just waking up from her slumber, or getting out from her shower, or her having to go into her toes whenever she kisses me. I swear that woman drives me crazy! And I sort of like it.

**Internet**

I'm contented just seeing her sleep through video-chat whenever I'm out of the country. And I'm much more satisfied whenever I see her and our son, Tenshi.

**Jet-lagged**

We're always hoping into a plane to another and I can't help but feel all dizzy. But I tell you she may be clumsy with her legs yet she sure is good with her hands. After some light massaging from her I can't help but feel better again. So when my senpais wonder how I don't get stressed out always, well, let's just say I have a personal massager.

**Kimono**

It was our first New Year together and the first time I thought the words "sexy" and "woman" together. Because I tell you I glared almost every guy we passed just because they ogling at the oblivious angel in a kimono.

**Lenient**

There was one night where we were sleeping together and I woke up due to some noise near me but when I looked at my oh-so-quiet wife, I discovered she was not really happy with my traits. An example of what she was saying is "Ryoma is an idiot" and "Damn Echizen, can't cook to save his life". Yes, I thought I was dreaming but she did got her "punishment" as soon as I can serve it.

**Mamushi**

I tell you, Kaido-senpai is becoming much like Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai! He asked Ryuuzaki to go jogging with him at 5:00 in the morning! And not only that but Ryuuzaki actually said yes! And I tell you I AM NOT JEALOUS.

**Numb**

She's the one who initiated our first kiss actually. Come to think of it at that time I don't know what to do after but it sure does numb the feeling of hatred towards my perverted father.

**Oyaji**

I told you about our first kiss right? Well, I was furius because the hentai of the so called father keeps hitting on Sakuno. So, I did the most logical thing, I walked out with her in tow.

**Panic**

My manager was panicking when I ran out of the stadium when I heard that an auburn-haired teen was hit by a car but when I was in the accident I saw someone else and I saw Ryuuzaki running towards me holding my favorite Ponta. And guess what, she was late for my match just because she bought because she knows how much I drink it.

**Quartz**

I know I was in big trouble. Why? I wasn't with Sakuno on Valentine's Day, so to make it up to her I bought a necklace that has a quartz pendant, nothing fancy because she already is beautiful why would I try to overshadow her?

**Rinko**

The moment my mother saw her, she already said she liked Sakuno. And I know from that day on, she will be my wife.

**Sinful**

My Oyaji always asks how I managed to catch a pure angel like her but come to think of it I know it's in the genes because as you can see by him alone.

**Time**

I know this is not something I give to her everyday but she still married me even if she already knows this before and I can't help but love her more because of it.

**Ubiquitous**

Whenever I leave without her, I swear that everywhere I look she's the one I see.

**Vague**

She knows I'm the most romantically-challenged guy on earth but she manages to uncover the words I can't tell her just by looking at me! Sometimes I think she can read minds, my mind anyway.

**Waiter**

I will never forget the time we celebrated our anniversary in a fancy restaurant. Our senpais decided to knock the other waiters out of their consciousness just so they can spy on our date. I tell you Sakuno and I immediately left when I figured their plan out.

**Xenophobic**

Don't wonder why I'm like this, whenever there are foreigners around they always hit on Sakuno. That's done, explained, and not being said again.

**Yoga**

Do you know when I enjoy seeing Sakuno? After her yoga classes, she looks delicious whenever she gets home.

**Zany**

Yes, yes she is. She never fails to amuse me by her random reactions or doings. She's something new every day as I like to call it.

~ FallenAngel2098 ~

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I LACK ON! :*


End file.
